darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cast of Darkening Stars/@comment-25939506-20170607064212/@comment-26273552-20170607193340
Both of you are being snarky, and not getting anything accomplished here other than bickering. Our community has been nice and drama-free up until you two decided to start squaring off, and I expect you both to cut it out immediately. I like having both of you around, and do not want to have to be forced to kick either of you out of the roleplay to maintain the peace around here. AYFFR, I expect more professionalism and dignity out of you if you're to continue holding any power in the roleplay or on the wiki. Para, if you have concerns about decisions I've made, you should contact me directly, rather than complaining widely like this. I will be more than happy to calmly discuss why I've decided what I've decided. Now, as for the ACTUAL points here... Hutch is indeed likely to be declared non-canon, since he too really added nothing to the roleplay, and let's be honest, we'd all rather not live with the thought of that wild child. Parts of Chira have also been (not yet officially) declared non-canon for other reasons, I believe. Shelby only got non-canoned before Hutch did because the very fact that he was old conflicts strongly with the development of the way that Mind works. The reason that elements of the early parts of the roleplay are being marked as non-canon is that they either create a massive plothole, or simply do not make sense for the times/mechanics/characters that we've developed. Imagine if we kept everything canon right from the very start. We'd have to come up with some reason why helicopters and cellphones can exist in this time period. I'm not saying that any ideas are bad, or that some contributions to the roleplay don't matter as much as others, but there are some pieces that just don't fit inside the puzzle. Those pieces shouldn't be forced into place somewhere where they don't belong, so they end up having to be discarded, even if they were good ideas. We keep the archives exactly how they are so that we can see exactly what ideas were on the table at any given point in time. We take most of those pieces to fit into the puzzle that is the canon of Darkening Stars, and leave the rest in a nice pile that we can look at, and maybe draw from later. Shelby still exists in the archives as something that we can look at, and something we might be able to make something out of later. The pages, however, are really only for the things that are in the canon of DS. The pages are for the information that anyone wandering into our wiki can go to, and get correct information that doesn't contradict itself. The reason Shelby was deleted instead of edited is because of how short and unhelpful it was. It was just an infobox, so nothing was really lost in deleting it. Call me whatever you will for saying this, but I prefer all wikis I'm on to have the fewest unnecessary pages as possible. I hate all the clutter, and in the state it was in, and with the plotholes it was edging towards, Shelby's page was no more than clutter in my mind. Really, I haven't made Shelby in his entirety non-canon. His place in the roleplay though? That was just clutter. Perhaps later Momo will read some family book, and find the author to be her dear cousin Shelby Tweedsley. Perhaps later we'll stumble across the Tweedsley Memorial School. Shelby can't have been a Mind Elemental, and will never fit in that part of the puzzle, but that doesn't mean he's not a puzzle piece waiting in the pile of pieces that don't fit (yet). TL;DR: Both of you need to stop being sassy, Shelby isn't fully non-canon, just his Elementy-ness, and there will be more non-canoning in future.